


Yours, Promptly

by itslaurenmae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Detectives, Ever After Reference, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gothic, Gothic Au, Implied Pregnancy, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, ever after au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslaurenmae/pseuds/itslaurenmae
Summary: Here, you'll find prompt requests I've written on tumblr. Each chapter will contain the prompt & response. I plan to keep this an ongoing work as I continue to fill additional requests!





	1. Stydia: "Literally everything about this is illegal!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request for [@pythiaspeaks](https://tmblr.co/m4PClkCKboDGCubFd7VBfCA) (#18 on [this list](http://pythiaspeaks.tumblr.com/post/169129112658/prompt-list-1)!):

“Literally everything about this is illegal!”

“That’s never stopped us before,” Lydia huffed, fiddling with the lock of the storage unit. She was picking at the mechanism with two bobby pins she’d just pulled out of her hair, letting one section of red curls spill down the side of her face. “Now’s not the time to grow a conscience, Stiles!”

Stiles paced back and forth, rubbing his face with both hands, the way he did when he was nervous, anxious, or scared, which was about 70% of the time.

“Don’t just stand there stressing out!” she scolded, not even bothering to look away from the lock.

His jaw flapped open, like it so often did whenever he was around Lydia. She always seemed to know what he was doing, and that had nothing to do with being a banshee and everything with being exactly who she was. “How did you know I’m-”

“Stiles!” She cocked her head to the side, just enough to shoot him a pointed glare.

He sighed and slumped into a crouch beside her, giving up. “I can’t even really do anything while you’re…” he trailed off, twitching his fingers in mid-air.

Feeling a bit exasperated, Lydia closed her eyes, telling herself that now really wasn’t the time to tell him to stop being so… so Stiles. Thankfully, he picked up on her frustration, stood back up, and said, “Okay, okay, you do what you’re doing and I’ll…” he looked around, pacing, “I’ll keep watch.”

“Thank you, Stiles,” she clipped back in her sing-songy way, attention already back on the lock.

She thought he’d gone already, but she was surprised when he was suddenly kissing her cheek. “Thank you,” he said. “You’re wonderful.”

She gave him a close-lipped grin. “I know,” she shrugged with self-assurance, and quickly kissed his cheek back. He looked at her with his puppy-dog, idealist’s eyes, and she bit her lip before snapping back into reality. “Go! We have to get in here and I’m not getting caught… again. There’s only so many times we can lie to local law enforcement.”

He started to say something, but she stopped him before he could get started with that wide-eyed glare she liked to give when she was done having a conversation and he was already supposed to be on to the next thing.

“Okay, okay!” He held his hands up in mock surrender. “Whatever you say. I’ll uh,” he ran his hand through his hair, “I’ll be over here.”

This time, she waited for his footsteps to fade into the distance before returning to the lock, smiling to herself.


	2. Reylo: "Just breathe."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt request from @politicalmamaduck. “Just breathe” reminded me of the scene in Ever After where Danielle shows up at the ball looking amazing, and everyone in the crowd sees her as she’s about to go confess everything to Prince Henry. I’ve reimagined it a bit here, with our favorite angsty space couple. I don’t feel like this is 100% finished or completely perfect, but it’s here.

“Just breathe,” Rey told herself, nervously taking the first step toward the closed church doors. She was certain he could feel how scared she was through the Bond.

She was so used to being Nobody from Nowhere. It was all so very Uncommon, that she, a Scavenger, with no name and no dowry and no inheritance, was marrying Kylo Ren, the Lost Prince Returned.

“Breathe… Just breathe,” she heard through the Bond.

“You’re just as nervous as me! And yet you’re the one telling me to breathe?” she quipped back. “I heard you threw up in the carriage on the way here.“

He avoided the accusation. “I’m trying to be sweet.”

She chuckled audibly, forgetting momentarily that she was the only one that could hear him.

“It’s working.”

 

The doors opened, and she felt every eye turn to look at her as she stepped foot over the threshold; the collective gasps and following whispers.  _There she is, the Scavenger Girl. Our next Queen._

She didn’t want to, but couldn’t help but hear what they were saying, and felt herself begin to tremble in fear.  _She shouldn’t have been so naive as to believe this was really happening, she looked foolish, this was a mistake._

“No,” his bold voice cut through, silencing the murmurs of self-doubt in her head.

She couldn’t help but let out a kind of breathy sigh as soon as she saw him, feeling both relieved and terrified.  _What if he came to his senses like everyone thought he would and turn her down? What if he really wanted someone else, and not just for political alliance?_   "No,“ the voice said again.

She sniffled and smiled as she glided down the stairs and through the crowd, feeling like she was floating toward him. As she approached the altar, everything began to fade away - the whispers, the noise, the faces in the crowd, the smells and scents of celebration. 

“It’s just me, it’s just you,” he spoke in her head. 

“Just us,” she affirmed in return. The Priest began the benediction.

It came time to for her vows, and though Rey’s voice was steady, her hands were not. She grasped his hands like her life depended on it. She stumbled only once during the recitation, so relieved once she was done that she allowed herself to zone out for a moment. His voice snapped her back into the present.

"I am yours, Rey. I always have been. I always will be.” At first, she thought he was saying this through the Bond again, but no - he was saying this out loud. These were his vows. Not the traditional words she’d just recited. As the realization came, so did a slow feeling of mortification. Her eyes grew wide as she stood in front of him, mulling over the words he’d sprung on her.

“Breathe, just breathe,” he repeated back through their Bond, while the Priest was rambling and everyone was dabbing at their eyes.

“I can’t believe you did that! You said you wouldn’t! We were going with traditional vows!”

“I couldn’t help it,” he shrugged, wordlessly.

She shook her head, allowing herself a little grin as she looked up at him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yes. Ridiculously in love with you.”

“Oh my God.”

He put on a voice full of self-righteous indignation. "Rey! You can’t say that, we’re in church!” When she didn’t immediately respond to his quip, he lightly chided, “Admit it, you love me.“

"Yes,” she whispered in his head, affirming what they’d both just said in front of everyone. “Yes, I do.”


	3. Reylo: "You'll be alright. No one can hurt you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request from @4everinbluejeans! This got pretty lengthy and also angsty, because I am evil. Please enjoy our favorite broody space couple.

Rey ducked into her quarters, quickly shutting and locking the door behind her. She’d nearly started talking to him right there in the hallway. “They’re going to figure it out,” Rey said, pacing around her quarters. “I’m not the only Force-sensitive person in the Resistance, you know?”

He’d popped into her world again, connected to her through the Force even though they were far, far away from each other.

“I know.” He said, pulling his gloves off, setting them down on a surface she couldn’t make out.

“Maybe they won’t punish me, but I don’t think they’d be thrilled to know that I’ve been speaking with the Supreme Leader of the First Order outside of their jurisdiction or guidance.”

He took a step closer to her. “You’re worried they’ll reject you.” It wasn’t a question - it was a statement.

She met his eye contact, unafraid to show him her fear. Rey never felt afraid when she talked to him; in fact, he was the only person with whom she could be completely honest. “Yes. All I’ve ever wanted is to belong, to have a place… a family. I can have it here with these people if I’m part of their cause.”

Kylo Ren took in what she was saying, this woman, this fierce presence. She was small, but she loomed large in his mind. “They’re not your only choice.” He paused. “I made you an offer. It still stands.”

She saw his left eye just barely twitch, the way it had right after they’d defeated Snoke and his guards, the same as when she’d defied him the first time he’d invaded her mind. He wasn’t bluffing.

Her heart rate sped up and she felt a rush of blood to her cheeks. She wanted to say yes. Wanted what he was offering, what she could possibly have by his side. But there were so many things… little things, that couldn’t be accounted for or explained away. He’d killed people.  _A lot_  of people. A lot of  _important_  people to the Resistance. And while Rey understood and could look past it, she knew her leadership couldn’t. She wouldn’t want them to bend or break the rules for Ben just because she was, what? His partner? That wasn’t how things worked.

“Where?” she finally broke the silence. “Where, Ben?” Her eyes began welling up with tears. “On what planet? In what system?” This impasse was breaking her in ways she didn’t know she could be broken. “We don’t want the same things.”

“Yes,” he immediately responded in controlled defiance, “yes, we do.”

“Even so,” she conceded, sniffling. “I can’t be what you think you want me to be, Ben. Maybe I want to be no one.” A tear escaped before she could blink it away. “Maybe I’m okay with just being part of the Resistance, with not being chosen or special or whatever.”

She sounded so defensive, and it made him ache. “You can try,” he said, tacit and short. “You succeeded the first 19 years of your life. You looked and acted like anyone else. But you had to know you weren’t like other children, as I did. I was aware of things that I couldn’t explain, and I’m certain you were, too.” He moved into her peripheral vision, not exactly circling her, but definitely asserting himself. “Did you push it down? Did you push it away because you were afraid that if your lousy parents ever came back, they wouldn’t want you?”

She started crying in the unsettling way the brokenhearted do - no words, just a clenched upper lip and hot tears falling straight down her cheeks. “That was a low blow, Ben.” Her words were strained.

He hated seeing her cry. But he also hated seeing her in denial.

“You can’t deny what you are. You can’t deny the truth.”

He was back in front of her now. She looked up at him, wiping her tears with back of her hand. “I told the truth in the elevator with you. I saw you turn when we touched hands. You said you saw something different though, that you saw me turn.” A pause. “We have different definitions of the truth, Kylo Ren.”

She called him by his chosen name. She hadn’t called him Ben, the warm, delicate, returned prodigal way she usually did.

No, she’d called him Kylo Ren, and in doing so, put a boundary between them.

He didn’t know what to say, feeling his anger beginning to radiate out from the center of his chest. He didn’t want to yell at her, didn’t want to get angry, but he burned, and could not be quelched.

“Be with me, Rey,” he said, commanding, yet also pleading. “If we’re together,  **you’ll be alright. No one can hurt you.**  I won’t let them. No one will abandon you or leave you ever again, or doubt how strong you are.”

“I know,” she conceded, “but it’s not that easy. I can’t just come  _be_  with you. There are other people involved. We can’t be selfish.  _I_ can’t be selfish,” she quickly corrected herself. She narrowed her gaze at him, eyes locked with his.

“I cannot be with the Supreme Leader of the First Order.” She began to turn away from him.

He reached out to stop her, to grab hold of her arm, but by the time he did, she was already gone, faded from his sight.


	4. Reylo: "I am dead already."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from the lovely @politicalmamaduck - I was channeling some major Wuthering Heights vibes while writing this, and it turned into some angsty space poetry.
> 
> (For the record, I love Poe Dameron with all of my heart and soul, but I don't ship him with Rey romantically.)

I heard that you have chosen someone else.

I’ve heard he’s a good man, a strong man  
a kind man, even.

He won’t hurt you or lie or deceive.

He will come home as soon as he lands and rush into your arms.

And because you’re you, you’ll be right there waiting.

And I will be in misery, I will be in agony.

 

I loved you with all that I was  
For now, I am nothing.

You haunt my waking hours and my restless dreams   
I cannot escape you no matter how hard I try.

There is no hope   
there is no release from this torment.

There is only pain  
only my shattered pride  
only my shame.

You were the only thing that was good about me.

I know you’ll disagree  
because of your undying belief  
intrepid  
but you should know now that you were wrong.

I can’t be who I could be.  
Not with you gone.   
Not without you by my side.

I mourn for you   
for the way your warmth guided me  
for the way your heart turned so cold.

I laid myself bare before you  
killed my past for you.

And you repay me by running into the arms of your precious pilot   
a man who didn’t know your name until someone else told him,   
a man who learned about you through proper channels,   
a man who bets with lives that are not his own.

Why would you do that? To me? To yourself?

You cannot be happy. You cannot be at peace.

There is no way you can be whole, be who you are meant to be  
if you stay with him   
if you stay with them.

You must know this already. You must feel it.

It must be hard to close me out this way.

I still feel you, trembling, alone  
casting doubts at your ceiling.

I am where I have always been, a whisper away,  
but no, you have shut me out.   
You have condemned me to this solitude  
this torture.

You will not rest as long as you are with him.

You will not know joy.   
Not even when you bear him your first son or daughter.   
You will look upon his face and see a stranger with each passing year.

We cannot be separated, even if you shut me out.   
We have parallel lives  
two sides of the same coin,   
and turning your back on me is turning your back upon yourself.

If I am going to be in agony, so are you.

You’re cold, and I burn.

I will burn forever for you.   
I want to swallow you whole with my flames,  
a scorched-earth policy on your very soul.

If you still believe in that old cult,   
then you must know that you’ll never be rid of me.   
Even in your Afterlife, I will be there.

You cannot escape the truth of who you are.

If you go down to the sea, I will find you.   
You can hide in the shelter of your ideals, but I will find you.   
There is no place you can go that I will not also be   
because I am you.

You haunt me,   
body and soul,   
day and night,   
and I am ruined for it.

I will make you hurt,   
I will make you pay.   
I will take him away from you.   
I will take your very soul if it means you’ll be with me.

You are the only person who truly knows me,   
whom I truly know,   
and we are meant to be together.

I would forsake the trappings of my gilded cage in a heartbeat   
to have you by my side.   
We could run,   
disappear and never return,   
bound to each other,   
wound around each other,   
our souls burning for eternity together.

You cannot possibly be whole, because I am not.   
I am unsatisfied, and you will be, too.

I want to possess you, body and soul.   
You are my beloved, and I am yours.

You have broken my heart. You have killed me.

So drive me mad, with your morality, with your posturing  
with your inane decision to settle for mediocrity.   
If I am to be driven mad, at least it will be by the one my soul loves.

I will whisper in your ear on the dark nights   
the cold nights  
the lonely nights  
when you lie awake in your empty bed, wondering where he is and when he’ll come home…

I’ll sing to you  
spin you dark tales of a dark man and his wayward soul   
living in another body

You’ll wake up in a cold sweat, and you will know   
I have been there.

_If you are gone for certain, then **I am dead already.**_


End file.
